In a global computer network application that allows product reviews (i.e., CNET.com) or responses to content in blogs, wikis (collection of collaborative content, generally), Notes discussion databases or Activities systems, it is sometimes difficult to find the most useful and relevant information in the responses.
For example on product review sites like CNET.com, for buying decisions a person might want to see what user opinions have been posted about a product (e.g., cell phone). The person would be most interested in opinions relevant to the features listed for the product mentioned in a main review for example battery-life, reception, weight, display/screen size, camera resolution, GPS support, etc. It becomes difficult to search through the comments especially when a posted opinion is not even related the main review.